Hero's Light
by Reiatsu Soul
Summary: Determination. Guts. Grit. That's what it takes to be a hero. Ichigo has all of this, an unwavering resolve. He will face many challenges as he goes through his journey to become a hero to protect the public and to protect the people he holds close to him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or My hero Acadamia.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

Ichigo stood in the mirror, looking himself over before he heads out to his exam. Not just any exam, it's the U.A Entrance exam. It's where his Quirk will be examined and to see if he can get enough points to be enrolled. Ichigo is actually excited to put his skills to the test, he trained hard these past years and training with his father was brutal nonetheless.

His father, Isshin Kurosaki knew how to prepare his son for this exam. He has been training him since he was five years old when his Quirk manifested. The head of the household prepared Ichigo, mentally and physically. It also helped that Isshin is a retired pro hero, that's what gave Ichigo a head start by having a relative that was a pro-hero in the past.

Finally looking himself over, he didn't have some kind of costume for being a hero, therefore, he sported more casual clothes. Ichigo wore a slim fit crew neck long sleeve shirt, with the arms colored black while the torso is white. With the crew neck shirt, he had blue jeans on, with a brown belt which is hidden underneath his shirt.

Before his father could come bursting into his room, Ichigo opened the door and let his father fall on his face. "You know, I can get up on my own," Ichigo said, glancing down at his father.

Isshin pushed himself up far enough to crane his neck to look up at his son, who just used the older man as a stepping stone. Under the weight of his eldest child, he was pushed flat against the floor and let out of a grunt of pain. Ichigo was already down the stairs and into the dining room when he heard his father verbally let his complaints be known. "I have never been so disrespected by my own child before! Masaki! Our son is too far gone to be saved! What do I do?!"

"Just ignore him, he'll stop in a minute. Don't encourage him." Karin said from the kitchen leaning on the doorframe which separates the kitchen from the dining room. "That was directed at you, Yuzu." She gave her twin a knowing look. Yuzu blushes slightly under the accusation.

"K-Karin! I know that, but he sounds so defeated and sad! And it's our duty to make sure daddy is all right mentally and physically!" Yuzu said matter-a-factly while setting the table. "Anyway! Breakfast is ready!" She presented proudly.

"Sorry Yuzu, I can't stay for break-"

Isshin came soaring down the steps, and skidded to a stop and pointed at his delinquent son. "How dare you! Your sister prepared this beautiful meal for you and you can't stay?! What kind of brother are you!" The dark-haired man held a glare directed at Ichigo who just returned the glare with the same intensity.

"It's fine dad, really is! He is going to be late." Yuzu tried but fell to deaf ears as the two men began arguing and yelling at each other. From where Karin stood she just rolled her eyes at her family and thought how ridiculous they are.

"Idiot! You are going to be the reason why I'm late! Why do you think I got up early?!" Ichigo said while putting Isshin in a headlock. "The U.A Entrance Exam is today, you're the one who helped me train for it!" Finally, a look of realization spread across his face, without any struggle Isshin broke free of the headlock and rushed to get dressed and got his shoes on.

"What are you waiting for my tardy son! You are behind schedule! I'll drive you to the train station, you'll be able to catch the earliest train!" Isshin glanced down at his watching which read 5:32 AM, "I can get you to the earliest train, which is at six, you should be able to get to the exam right on time! Come on Ichigo lets go!" He rushed out the door while saying goodbye to his daughters.

"Bastard! Bye Yuzu, Karin. I'll be back later tonight." Ichigo said while pulling on his shoes but then was stopped by Yuzu who had a concerned look on her face. "Yuzu? What is it?" The older sibling asked with a cocked eyebrow at her.

"The last time you used your quirk, you got hurt pretty bad…" Yuzu said with a soft voice which made Ichigo's eyes soften. She is right, the last time Ichigo used his quirk it put such a strain on his body that he couldn't leave his bed for two days. That is the drawback of using it for a long periods at a time.

Ichigo had a small smile on his lip and he ruffled the short girl's hair, "Don't worry about me, Yuzu, I won't push myself that hard. But I have to go now or I will be late! Bye Yuzu, Karin!" The orange haired teen bid his farewell to his sisters and ran outside. The teen let the door close on its own. Ichigo then quickly got into the passenger seat of the car. Before the teen knows it, his father speeds off, Ichigo is thankful no one was in the street or else they would have been hit by a crazy man.

The car ride was silent, but the orange haired teen didn't mind that. Any silence from his father was a good sign. That was until he spoke up, "Ichigo." Isshin said in a serious tone, which made Ichigo do a double take. He noticed the other man is gripping the steering wheel tightly, so tight that his knuckles turned white. "I know you'll do great son, I feel it in the pit of my stomach. You have your mother's smarts and my determination." He glanced over at Ichigo for a split second before turning his eyes back on the road as he made the turn into the train station.

Ichigo was silent, his father never mentioned his mom ever. Only in that annoying way when he throws himself to that poster of his mom. "Thanks. I'll be sure to make you proud, dad." He finally said as the car came to a stop.

"That's my boy, now get out there and show them how a Kurosaki does it!" Isshin yelled from the car as Ichigo stepped out, which made the teen smirk gently and gave his father a wave.

Hearing the car drive off he set his face into a neutral expression, walking up the stairs he approached the ticket booth and bought a round trip to Musutafu and back to Karakura Town. Pulling out his cell phone, he checked the time. "5:56 AM." Ichigo read out loud, "Just in time." He approached the tracks and waited for the train which wasn't long. The orange haired teen could hear the whistle and the vibration from the train approaching the train platform.

Coming to a stop, the train doors opened and people began to depart from it. Once everyone departed, those who were waiting to board finally boarded the train filling up the seats quickly. Taking a window seat, he immediately gazed outside while waiting for the conductor on the train to come and check his ticket which he held in his left hand.

It wasn't long until the train started moving slowly till it got to top speed, lucky for him this train is an express to Musutafu. Which meant this train is taking no stops in between Karakura Town and Musutafu. Finally, a man dressed in a blue conductors uniform came around punching holes in peoples tickets and checking the passengers' tickets. Ichigo did notice that the conductor has bags under his eyes, and he wondered if this conductor actually liked his job. But quickly dismissed the pointless thought.

"Ticket please." The conductor said in a monotone voice while holding out his hand. Ichigo wordlessly complied, handing his ticket over to the conductor who inspected it carelessly as he made holes in the columns with the hole puncher in his hand. Once he was finished the man handed it back over to Ichigo. "Enjoy your ride."

"Right…" Ichigo said arching an eyebrow at the man who already moved on. Glancing at the time he knew he has about an hour till he gets to his destination. But he's too antsy to get a quick nap in. Instead, he drummed on his knees as buildings zoomed by from the speed of the train. "I'm a little nervous. But I'm looking forward to this exam."

This is the first step for the teen to acquire his dream to become the hero he wants to be. The hero who protects the people, to protect the precious people in his life. This will be the very beginning.

* * *

After disembarking the train, Ichigo made his way to where the exam is being held. He had to stop to ask for directions since he is unfamiliar with Musutafu. Of course, he got breakfast to go along the way, something light that won't come back up if he strained himself in the exam. There is a big difference of heroes that reside in Mustafa than in Karakura Town, but Ichigo figured that was by the former being a larger city and more agencies within the city.

Coming to U.A, he glanced at the bulletin board near the entrance that read "U.A ENTRANCE EXAMINATION SITE". Ichigo's eyes averted away from the sign and towards the school. Which is mostly glass, and ironically shaped as a capital 'H'. Both sides is about eleven stories high Ichigo guessed, and it had a catwalk in the middle which was also glass that made the letter 'H'. Overall, from what he can see just by looking at the front Ichigo was impressed. The size of the school indicates that U.A holds a good number, which made the teen figure that the acceptance rate may be high. But what he read online that if you have a combat quirk then you have a higher chance of getting in, but if you don't have a combat quirk then you will have a harder time getting into the Hero class.

Ichigo began walking forward, noticing he was one of the few already here waiting for the doors to be open to get their exam cards which lists what their exam ID's are. On the IDs it will list what Exam stage that student has to report to after the introduction. Ichigo would of kept pondering about the exam, but a voice broke him from his thoughts. "You must be here for the U.A Exam as well!" A loud voice said from behind Ichigo, startling him slightly.

Ichigo turned on his heel and faced a teen adjusting his glasses. He is about the same height as Ichigo, just more muscular most likely from his respective training. Most likely much different from Ichigo's since the orange haired teen is leaner. "Uh- Yeah, I am…" Ichigo trailed off, "But who are you?" He asked.

"I am Iida Tenya! Aspiring to be a hero! A pleasure to meet you." Tenya said, sticking his hand out to the other teen. "I do not recognize you. Did you go to school in Mustafa?" Tenya asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The teen introduced himself to the other young man while holding out his hand to shake which the teen with the glasses graciously shook. The orangette then shook his head. "No, I'm from out of town. I live in Karakura Town, it's about an hour away by train." Ichigo heaved a shrug and noticed more students coming through to take the exam. They are all doing what he was; waiting for the doors to be open to get all they needed.

"Excellent! It's always nice to see a fellow aspiring hero going lengths to pursue their dream." Tenya concluded. "I hope to see you in the same exam, if not. Best of luck." Tenya's eyes glanced over at the door. "Ah, seems like they are letting people in already. We better get situated, would you like to come with me? It'll be great to get to know you better since we both have similar interests here."

"I don't see why not," Ichigo said carefully, he realized Tenya is very straight forward to the point. Which wasn't a bad thing, it's like how blunt Ichigo is in some circumstances.

The duo made it inside and taking their exam cards, Ichigo glanced down at his and it read: Name: Ichigo Kurosaki. Age: 15. Exam Location: C. Then it lists the silhouette of four potential enemies which looks like a robot. "This will be interesting," Ichigo muttered to himself.

"We must report to the auditorium, should be this way Ichigo," Iida spoke up while getting Ichigo's attention. "I found a map." The dark haired teen said while holding up a map of the school.

Ichigo didn't want to know where Tenya pulled a map from but followed him to the auditorium. "I didn't know you were a tour guide." He joked lightly.

Tenya chuckled sheepishly, "I was excited about this exam, so of course I did my research on U.A!"

"Seems like a lot of research." Hearing this, Tenya rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. But Ichigo didn't hold it against him since U.A is such a prestigious school that he even has done research of his own but everything he wanted to know was all tight-lipped and fans just theorized. Even theorized that All Might is going to be part of the faculty this year.

Entering the auditorium, there were hundreds of seats for the students. Down at the bottom of the room, was a podium and stood the proctor of the exam. Present Mic. The slender man is unusually loud, but that's not so unusual for him since his Quirk has to do with his voice. He can increase the volume of his voice which gives him the ability to create loud high pitch sounds.

It took some time, but eventually, every seat is taken by the students who are taking the exam to enroll into U.A. "Welcome to today's live performance!" Present Mic screeched throughout the auditorium. "Everybody say, 'Hey!', come on now! All together!" The blonde man leaned on the podium while cupping one ear to hear the excited students repeat what he encouraged to say! But instead of excited students, all he was met with was silence.

"Well! Whatever it's cool my examinee listeners!" Present Mic coolly brushed off the disappointment he felt, "I'm here to present you the guidelines of the practical exam you all will be taking shortly!"

Ichigo could hear a sigh of relief, and someone muttering about Present Mic. 'Probably a fanboy.' The teen thought to himself with a scoff.

Present Mic held up one finger, "Listen up! This is how the practical exam will go down!" He started in an excited manner. "You all will be experiencing a ten-minute long mock citywide emergency." Students began to lean forward to listen closely to what the blonde man has to say about the exam. Everyone is taking in each detail thoroughly. "You can bring anything you want they will help you in the exam! After this awesome presentation, you'll head to your assigned testing location!"

Present Mic held his hands up to draw the attention back to him. "Do you understand?!" He asked, but once again was met with silence throughout the whole auditorium.

"Ouch. He struck out way too many times." Ichigo stated, which caused a smile to crack on Tenya's lips.

"Or we are all more worried about the exam."

"Point taken."

Over the course of the presentation, Present Mic was explaining in detail what the exam will be about. Earning points for destroying these faux villains. There are three types of faux villains, each one is a different type. The villains differ from one point to three points, but Ichigo noticed four silhouettes on the guideline they were given. Present Mic went over that the examinees must use their Quirks to disable the faux villains to earn points. He made it clear that attacking other examinees is prohibited, it'll result in an instant fail.

"Excuse me!" Tenya stood up while raising his hand to get the attention of Present Mic who did see the young man among of all the students sitting before him. "May I ask a question, Present Mic?"

"Of course Examinee 7111! What is your question?" Present Mic said, leaning on the podium.

During the exchange, Ichigo could hear muttering getting louder and louder behind him and he was sure his new friend could hear it as well just by the expression on Tenya's face. "There appears to be more than three varieties of villains on this handout!" The dark haired teen shouted while holding up the hand handout and pointing at where the silhouettes are presented on the handout.

'_He voiced exactly what I noticed earlier_.' Ichigo thought to himself, actually thankful Tenya asked instead of himself. He thought it was a drag to worry about but is happy it was addressed.

"Such a blatant error, if it actually is an error, is unbecoming for U.A., Japan's top academy!" Tenya continued, "We're all here today in hopes to be able to have the chance of being molded into model heroes!" Finally, the muttering got irritating enough, Tenya turned around and glared at another examinee. He then pointed at a curly-haired teen, "And you! You've been muttering the whole time we've started. It's distracting! If you think this is some kind of game. Then leave immediately!"

The teen in question covered his mouth and mumbled an apology. The curly haired teen then sunk in his chair after hearing a good amount of examinees laugh, which didn't help the young man at all.

Present Mic brought the attention back to him with his ear piercing voice. "Alright, alright." He waved his hands around in a calming manner. "That was a good catch examinee 7111. But! The fourth faux will get you zero points!" He glanced around amongst the students who began muttering to each other. "Think about this fourth villain as an obstacle. It's really a 'gimmick' so to speak, it'll rampage in close quarters. I advise you to run if you come face to face to one!"

Slamming his hands on the podium Present Mic continued. "Well, that looks like that's it from me! I said my piece." His eyes danced from each student. "I'll leave with our school motto: Plus Ultra! Now go break a leg everyone!" With that being said other staff came in to give them directions and what to do next, which was to go to their testing location.

"Ichigo," Tenya said when he caught to Ichigo. They stood at the crossroads, with each path leading to a different testing location. "What testing location were you assigned?"

Ichigo came to a stop and turned to Tenya. "I'm at test location C. What about you?"

"Ah. I'm over at test Location A. I wish you luck Ichigo, I hope we both get into U.A. See you around Ichigo!" Tenya bid his farewell to Ichigo to which it may be temporary, but who knows what will happen after this exam. The orange haired teen followed the path that has the sign 'C' which indicated the testing location C is down the path. The group he was with is decently large, he didn't notice anyone here at all.

In just a few minutes he will begin his journey to becoming a hero. A hero who protects. Ichigo clenched his fists in anticipation, he was getting excited. He is actually going to use his Quirk— legally!

* * *

Aizawa Shota, also known as Eraser Head is going through files of the examinee's that have been highly recommended. But a fellow hero been pushing this one examinee's file onto Aizawa all week to look over. The dark-haired hero wouldn't consider the kind-hearted hero Aizen a friend, even if Aizen would say otherwise.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He mumbled reading the file out loud. Opening the file up, a picture of Ichigo is paper clipped to a report on the teen. His dark eyes scanned the well-written report from Aizen, Aizawa was surprised. Surprised such potential was in one teen, which got the attention of one of the top heroes. Another surprise is that Ichigo is the son of a famous retired hero; Engetsu. His civilian name is; Kurosaki Isshin. Isshin's Quirk is Searing Flames, his Quirk is rivaled only by Endeavor.

"Ichigo's Quirk progressed well. It enhances almost all aspects of his combat abilities: Reflexes. Strength. Speed. Perception. Focus. It's undeniable of what possibilities this young man can do for good, that's why I'm recommending Kurosaki to U.A. I beg, please let Kurosaki Ichigo in your institution. He is something special. We can't hinder his growth, he deserves to go to the top academy in Japan." Aizawa read out loud, rather lazily. But the man knows how brilliant Aizen is, he is never wrong in his analysis'.

"This Kurosaki-san sounds like a good addition to U.A. even Aizen-san recommended him. We have to consider options since he will do well in the exam. Maybe we can offer a different exam?" Ectoplasm offered from his desk across from Aizawa. "His Quirk sounds interesting. I haven't heard anything like it before."

Aizawa glanced over at his colleague "If Kurosaki takes this exam, it would be a handicap for him." Closing the file, Aizawa then pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I don't want to do this, but I might have to throw a pro at him for his exam. Most likely one-on-one, the pro can analyze his abilities while I observe from afar as well." He placed his hands on the table and stood up. "By the sounds of his Quirk, this may be the best option."

"You do realize this is a kid we're talking about, right?" Midnight spoke up from her desk while crossing her arms under her chest. "Putting a pro against a kid is not the right idea. Why not an upperclassman if your so sure this one-on-one thing is happening. Isn't a pro a little overkill?"

"I agree with Midnight here." Cementoss chipped in, he personally feels as if Aizawa is sending Kurosaki Ichigo on a harder path to get accepted into U.A. "Just let the boy do the exam that he came here to do! I think it's a bit excessive to have him battle a pro, I think Midnight is right, A upperclassmen would be a better bet."

All Might tapped his chin as he thought on the situation at hand. Yes, having— not even an official U.A. student to fight pro seemed ridiculous. But All Might understands why Aizawa suggest it, the boys' Quirk enhances his combat abilities. They might know by how much, only what it enhances and such a highly ranked hero recommended him as well. The smile on the blonde hero never wavered. "I believe we should leave the decision to Principal-san. It's his institution, let him decide." The other staff members relaxed, believing he will make the best decision for the boy.

Nezu lit a cigarette and pulled a long drag from the stick of nicotine. He then blew the smoke out of his lungs and a huge smile appeared on his face. "Let him fight a pro." The nonchalant in his voice almost made All Might burst out laughing. "Everyday, heroes have no idea what they are getting themselves into whenever a villain strikes. No information on how strong they are, what their plan is or how should the hero handle this with no casualties or destruction to public property?" The animal took another drag, "I see this as a perfect learning opportunity for Kurosaki-chan." He said as he blew out more smoke. "Aizawa I will let you decide who you will match up against Kurosaki-chan. Now I must be off to the observing room. You all should head there shortly, the exam is starting soon."

After Nezu said his piece, he left the faculty room and made his way to his destination. Leaving the other teachers to think about what he said. Aizawa had his mind on how should her prepare for Kurosaki's new exam, and who he should pick on such short notice.

"I understand how it's a learning experience." Cementoss started. "But I still believe it's still over the top." He announced, which earned a nod of agreement from Midnight.

Midnight then shrugged. "It is what it is. Can't stop it now." She pushes her chair back and stood up. "Just don't kill the kid, alright?" The woman spoke to Aizawa who just ignored her until she left the room towards the observing room where they will judge each hero.

More of the teachers left the faculty besides Aizawa and Ectoplasm. Eraser Head's eyes turned to his colleague, "I decided I want you to evaluate Kurosaki's skills. The judges will be watching this fight carefully, they want to see what he has to offer since we are going to be giving this specialized exam to a student." Aizawa said while holding onto Ichigo's file. "You don't have to go all out if you don't think he can handle it. But if you believe he can, be sure to not to harm Kurosaki." He saw the other teacher nod his head in agreement. "I'm going to fetch Kurosaki and take him to Ground Beta. Be sure to head there before we get there."

"Right. I'm off now then." Ectoplasm stood up and approached the door. "I'll see what bests suits Kurosaki-san." He said while exiting the faculty room and headed towards Ground Beta. Ectoplasm left Aizawa to his thoughts, who is gathering everything he needed before heading to the observation room.

"I should give Recovery Girl a heads up before this match starts," Aizawa mumbled to himself before he took off towards testing location C to get Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo glanced his eyes over his group and noticed a few examinees that stood out. A girl with black long hair which is tied in a spiky ponytail is observing all of her competition within group C. Her onyx eyes went from one examinee to another, till her eyes met with Ichigo's brown ones. They both held each other's gazes until the taller teen realized the shorter teen was showing more skin than Ichigo is comfortable with. The orange haired teen averted his eyes and turned away from the girl, with a faint blush donning his cheeks.

"Damned woman, put some clothes on," Ichigo muttered, which earned him a glare from the other teen who was about to say a retort but she was distracted by another examinee with a question. He then glanced around the rest of the group. Ichigo noticed a tall muscular man, most of his face is obscured by his hair and the mask he wore. What Ichigo figured his Quirk was, is the six arms he has that's coming out of his torso and each one looks equally strong as the next.

Another examinee Ichigo had to do a double take. This guy is tiny. Shorter than Yuzu! That was a feat in itself. He has a big head and equally large eyes. What was the strangest thing, his hair resembled grapes? '_How is that even possible?'_ Ichigo thought to himself. The taller teen's expression turned from neutral to a scowl quickly. He realized what kind of person this short guy is. A blatant pervert. The grape head was trying to take a peek at the girl he saw earlier scanning the competition and any other girls who are within his radius.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

A voice crept up on Ichigo, which almost made him jump. What was odd, Ichigo is very observant. He would notice someone creeping up on him. Ichigo turned around and spotted the man a few yards from him as he made his way to the orangette. But looking at the man's appearance maybe that's why he didn't notice him. His movements are silent as he approached the teen. Ichigo didn't like the vibe he was getting from him but stood his ground. "Who are you?" He bluntly asked. Now he could feel every eye from group C staring at the back of his head now. Ichigo wasn't the kind to like to be the center of attention.

"Aizawa Shota. You are to come with me." He said. His dark eyes could be seen through his bangs and Ichigo noticed they looked worn out. Almost as if he hasn't closed them in weeks.

"Why? I have the exam to do." Ichigo countered, not liking the idea of going with this stranger. The teen is put off by the man's demeanor, it was dark and shady. Something he should be wary of.

"Something urgent came up. Come with me, we can discuss it with the principal." Aizawa said, turning on his heel. "You don't have to worry, I work with U.A. No need to be suspicious of me, I'm a hero as well."

Hearing this, Ichigo did relax but scowled, he is wary of the shady U.A. teacher. Something about the man rubbed Ichigo the wrong way. But nevertheless he decided that Aizawa must be trustworthy guy since he works for U.A. "Alright. Lead the way."

Ichigo walked with Aizawa towards their destination. Murmurs could be heard behind the orange haired teen, obviously wondering if Ichigo is getting treated differently. Or maybe they are kicking him out of the exam? They all were assuming scenarios, nothing concrete. Only Aizawa knew what really is going on, Ichigo's exam will determine how he will place in U.A. if he does well enough Aizawa will give him one hundred points for the exam. If not, he will place him as low as he can.

Aizawa lead Ichigo through a few paths until they came to a location that resembles the exam locations. The difference is from Ichigo could tell that this one is much bigger than where the exams are being held. "What is this place?" Ichigo asked as he eyed up the new exam location. "I thought I had to speak with the principal?"

"Welcome to Ground Beta," Aizawa said with a lazy tone to his voice. "The proctor you will be fighting is already in position. You'll have to find him, and he will evaluate your skills to see if you will be a good fit for U.A. Good luck."

The doors slowly opened up and revealed the city. Ichigo was right, this exam location is much bigger than the one he was going to take earlier. The road from the start looks like it ran all the way down to the middle, which is the teen's best bet. Ichigo took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He then narrowed his eyes down at the path and took off running. Since he figured there would be a time limit, he had to be fast. Ichigo couldn't risk taking it slow and careful he will take on what lies ahead of him.

As he ran by alleyways he did take the time to take a quick look down them. Ichigo was looking for the Pro he's supposed to fight. What he wasn't sure is how he will approach Ichigo, will it be a direct approach or will it be an ambush?

"Damn it. Where is he?" He said with a frustrated tone to his voice. It's been a good few minutes already, and he had no luck on the way here. Ichigo slowed his run down to a walk as he strolled into what looked like a shopping district. Coming to a stop he let out an annoyed sigh.

"You should never let your guard down." A voice said from behind Ichigo. The teen whipped around and brought his arm up vertically to catch a kick to the side which sent him tumbling against the ground. He tumbled a few meters till he jumped back up onto his feet. "Not bad. You have quick reaction time."

Ichigo's opponent is Ectoplasm, that's all he knew about him. Nothing about his Quirk or fighting style. The orange haired teen didn't study up on any of the heroes, he just trained and kept good grades in school. Ectoplasm is wearing a tan trench coat that covers most of his body and underneath is a skin-tight, black suit with several gold stripes rising up from underneath his trench coat and disappearing under his helmet. His helmet is black and with a gold jaw-guard that ends in a circle-shaped hinge joint where his ears are. Another frame comes from the hinge, going over his cheekbones and meeting at his nose.

Ichigo knew he shouldn't waste time, quickly he activated his Quirk. He could feel the pressure it put on him, it enhanced his senses and combat abilities. A black shroud covered his body, and over his right hand it produced a black blade from the shroud. The shape the shroud takes over his body resembles shihakusho that an off duty samurai would wear back in the day. Ichigo didn't waste any time he kicked off the ground and propelled himself at a faster speed. He brought his shroud blade up and came down vertically. Ichigo made sure to mentally dull it, he didn't want to actually slice him. Luckily for Ectoplasm, he saw it coming and sidestepped it and countered it by kicking Ichigo in the stomach.

He should have made contact with him but the shroud over his body protected him from the impact. Quickly he pulled his leg away and Ectoplasm did notice a change. After attacking the shroud covering Ichigo's body, if enough force is applied the black shroud is damaged and now Ichigo's stomach is now exposed.

Ichigo charged again, bribing the dark blade downwards again which Ectoplasm blocked with the bottom of his foo. Quickly Ichigo reacted and punched the Pro in the stomach which knocked the wind out of him. With the same arm, Ichigo blocked a high kick form Ectoplasm but he could feel his forearm bone groaning under the pressure from the kick. Ichigo then backed off by taking a few steps backwards and got into a defensive stance.

"Your Quirk is very interesting." Ectoplasm commented. Then a viscous substance came out Ectoplasm's mouth which was ironically, ectoplasm. But the ectoplasm on the ground began to form and divide and before Ichigo knew it, clones of the Pro are standing in front of him. "Let's how well you will fare against more than one opponent."

Ichigo charged once more, his shroud regenerated from where he was hit earlier. He skidded on his knees to dodge a high kick and used his blade to slice through a clone while blocking another kick with his left forearm. With his strength, he pushed the clone off balance while he ducked under a punch but felt his stomach get hit with great strength from another clone. Now a large portion of his shroud is missing, most of his torso is exposed.

"You're getting hasty. Think before you strike."

Ichigo wasn't in the mood to talk. He charged in again but jumped up instead and gave a clone a kick to the head which dispersed. With his dark blade, he shoved it through another clone and focused on his blade. The dark blade grew longer and pierced through another clone of Ectoplasm. Both of the clones were destroyed.

Instinctively Ichigo ducked and could feel a few strands of hair move from the wind a clone generated with his leg. Dropping on all fours, Ichigo twisted his body and kicked the clone hard enough to dispel it. Once it turned into ectoplasm Ichigo jumped to his feet and readied himself.

But a giant hand smacked Ichigo across the road, giving him road rash since his shroud was damaged from the hit. After skidding across the road and coming to a stop, he must have hit his head because he's light headed. The sun seems brighter than it should. '_A concussion?' _He thought to himself. Getting to his feet, he staggered a bit before getting a hold of himself.

"What the hell was that?!" Ichigo asked, but his question was answered when he saw another clone. But this clone is a giant Ichigo guessed it stood around twenty feet tall, the orangette quickly rolled out of the way of a punch that it aimed at Ichigo. When it landed against the concrete it left a large crater from the clone's fist.

"That is one of my ultimate moves." Ectoplasm's voice rang out. "I call it: Forced Internment Giant Bites." The giant clone pressed on, "You have lots to learn Kurosaki-san." The giant clone brought both its fists down which Ichigo was a second too slow. The ground exploded underneath him and sent him flying and then he felt a giant hand grab him in mid-air. The clone squeezed Ichigo and made him yell out in pain.

"This is where the villain would most likely win." Ectoplasm said, the clone dropped him gently and let go of Ichigo. "You have plenty of potential, you even did well against me. I'm considered one of the top teachers over at U.A. therefore…" Ectoplasm trailed off as he watched Ichigo's shroud disperse. "You will wait for the results to come in within three to five business days, or will be contacted directly." The Pro approached Ichigo and put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Come with me, we can talk as we walk."

"Right." Ichigo said slowly. Glancing over at Ectoplasm as they walked towards the exit. "Uh. Thanks by the way, for everything. I wasn't expecting this at all, I thought I would be taking the same ones as the other examinee's."

"Ah yes, we received word that you have unique abilities. You did prove that today. You have an interesting Quirk which we at U.A. would like research on. See improvements on—"

"So I'm accepted then."

Ectoplasm laughed, "You are observant." He stated, "You don't miss a beat at all, do you?" He chuckled. "Well, that's not so bad in a student. But officially you will receive your scores, but I think you not only impressed me. But also Aizawa, you can learn a lot from him." He shook his head, "Let's cut the chit chat. Tell me more about you."

* * *

"Three to five business days my ass," Ichigo mumbled angrily.

It's been weeks since he took the exam to hopefully enter U.A. but from how Ectoplasm was speaking, that they already considered him. Ichigo isn't a fan of waiting especially if it's something this important like getting into U.A. Scoffing he crossed his arms as he sat at his desk with a textbook open. He was in the middle of some homework as the exam crossed his mind again, and gritted his teeth in frustration. He slammed his textbook shut and stood up from his chair and began pacing his room. Thoughts rang through his head, either if he _actually _did impress Ectoplasm and Aizawa or was that all a ploy? Then again he could try to get into another Hero School.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he let out an irritated sigh. "This wait is annoying," he mumbled as he let his body hit his mattress. Ichigo could hear shuffling outside his bedroom door, then the door opened.

"Ichigo?" Yuzu poked her head around the corner, "Are you alright? You've been up here all day sulking."

"I wasn't!" He said, now leaning on his hands for support as he scowled at his younger sister. "I'm just annoyed with this wait, that's all."

Yuzu smiled at Ichigo, "They have to accept you! You have the coolest Quirk!" She then began mimicking his moves while adding ridiculous sound effects to go with it. Seeing his sister try to cheer Ichigo up amused him since it was working! His scowl soften and he his lips twitched upward to form a smile.

Ichigo shook his head in an amusing manner. "We shall see, Yuzu." Sitting all the way up now. "Did you come in here to cheer me up?" He finally asked arching an eyebrow at Yuzu.

"Wha-! Is it that obvious?!"

Ichigo held his index finger and his thumb close together but not touching. "Just a little bit." Yuzu puffed out her cheeks in a joking manner but then grinned ear to ear.

"Well, you could have played along with it you big meanie!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I didn't want to gas you up, just to bring you down." He chuckled as he stood up and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about me, Yuzu."

"It's my job to, whether you like it or not!" Yuzu said defiantly and crossed her arms while she gave Ichigo a sly look.

Ichigo rolled his eyes once more, "Come on, get outta here. I got studying to do." Hearing this made the younger sibling pout and point an accusing finger at the elder sibling.

"Mean! Ever since you took that exam for U.A. you have been a jerk!" She puffed out her cheeks childishly.

Ichigo waved her off, "Stop speculating things, I'm just anxious on when my results come in." He said honestly. The teen wasn't even sure if he did well or not. By how Ectoplasm was talking, he made it seem Ichigo already was decided to be enrolled in U.A. but it was down to that Aizawa. He was the one who oversaw the put together the exam.

"Well if you're going to be like this! I'm going downstairs where the nicer people reside!" Yuzu said as she stomped her feet against the floor. Ichigo could still hear Yuzu's stomping down the stairs and their father's dramatic crying as he consoled Yuzu.

Thunderous footsteps ran up the steps and kicked Ichigo's bedroom door down. "What the hell old man?! There's a doorknob for a reason!" Ichigo fumed, as he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at his father.

"Oh shut it will you!" Isshin said as he waved an envelope around in his hand. "Something came for you, brat!" It took a few moments but then it dawned on the teen.

"Is it my results?!" Ichigo asked. Which his father nodded his head vigorously and threw it at Ichigo, who caught with ease.

"I won't stay to see your results, that's for you to find out," Isshin said surprisingly in a serious tone of voice which threw Ichigo off again. The teen narrowed his eyes down at his father's retreating figure who now closed the door after leaving Ichigo alone in his room.

Once he knew he was alone, Ichigo carefully opened up the envelope and poured what was inside into his hand. Now holding it between his index finger and thumb, Ichigo squinted his eyes at it. It was a small device that Ichigo had no idea what it could do before he knew it a hologram was projected in his room which caught him by surprise.

"What the hell?!" He yelped, from the giant face of the number one hero; All Might. What Ichigo could tell, it's a pre-recording of All Might. That never falter smiling on his face that creeped Ichigo out a bit.

"_This is a projection of my face!" _All Might shouted from the projection. "_You must be wondering, why is All Might's on this projection from U.A?"_

'_Not really…' _Ichigo thought to himself. He had no interest why the Number One hero is on the projection from U.A. Ichigo already figured he must be part of the faculty there at U.A. it's the only logical reasoning.

"_You Ichigo are an interesting person. A quirk no one has seen before! Is it a mix between your father's and mother's? Either way, we at U.A. find it very intriguing. You have good control over it, from your exam against Ectoplasm." _All Might grinned even wider if that was possible_. _"_But! You could control it better, that's why you belong here at U.A. High!" _All Might then went into details about when the first day of the semester is, and what his class will be which is 1-A.

"_Also, since you reside in Karakura Town, it is your best interest to find a place to live in Musutafu. Unfortunately, Karakura Town is out of U.A.'s school district_." All Might advised, Ichigo already brought up this concern to his father. He happily agreed to help Ichigo out and rent out a small apartment for his son. Which will be close to U.A. High, but there is a catch. Isshin is allowed to visit whenever he pleases also Ichigo must call to inform the Kurosaki patriarch about his progress academically and as a growing hero.

"So, I got accepted to U.A. High huh…"

* * *

_**So this is officially my fresh start on something new I thought of. I love Ichigo's second form of his Fullbring, something about I enjoy a lot. I guess its the way it looks wild and untamed.**_

_**I don't have an official name for Ichigo's quirk. I only have a basic name which is: Battle Shroud. If you have a better idea let me know!**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading. Please favorite, follow and review. Leave criticism if you see me making mistakes, it will only help with future chapters. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or My Hero Academia**_

_**Just wanted to say I do not have an update schedule, chapters get done when they get done. I do work full time so I can't write as much as I want to, but I try to get enough in a day.**_

_**Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy. **_

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_

Ichigo sighed as he rested his bag over his shoulder while he walked the halls of his new school for heroes in training. The teen is currently wearing U.A. High's uniform, a grey blazer which is open revealing the white dress shirt underneath. A red tie hung loosely around his neck in a lazy fashion.

The halls are filled with students who are heading to their homeroom for their first year at U.A. High. The teen turned a corner and could see other first-year classrooms. His eyes read all of the room numbers until he got to his. "1-A" Ichigo read out loud, turning the knob and he pushed the door open to reveal the classroom which had around eighteen desks. There were already a few students sitting at a few desks.

A familiar voice got his attention, "Ah Ichigo! It seems fate has brought us to the same class!" It was the voice of Iida, he couldn't forget him since he has an interesting personality.

"Yo Tenya. Didn't expect to be in the same class as you." Ichigo said honestly. He walked to the adjacent desk to Iida's and dropped his bag in the hook attached to his desk. "You're here early."

"I wanted to make a great first impression!" The glasses wearing teen said while striking a pose. Which got a questionable raised eyebrow from Ichigo, who noticed that his friend is

The orange haired teen sat at the desk next to Iida's. Which he assumes it's first come, first serve. "Right. I don't think that would of been necessary since our teacher isn't here." He gestured to the front of the room where the teacher's desk is currently empty. The presence of their homeroom teacher is completely missing from the room.

Iida pushed his glasses back up on his face as Ichigo brought revelation to him. "I see, you have a point…"

Just then the door flew open and blonde teen walked in. His whole demeanor screamed overconfidence, just by the way he walked. He held a scowl on his face which could rival Ichigo's. Almost. His red eyes glanced over the current students chatting away, or just killing time by browsing on their phones. He scoffed lightly and took a seat diagonally in front of Ichigo.

The blonde teen lazily threw his bag on the ground and leaned back in his chair while resting his feet on the desk. Tenya took offense almost instantly, "How dare you! Remove your foot from that desk right this instant." Iida stood up from his seat and marched over to the blonde teen who gave Iida a glare. "That is disrespectful for all of those came to U.A before us, as well to the craftsman who made the desk!"

"You think I care?" He put his foot down and leaned on the desk, his glare never wavering. The red-eyed teen then laughed loudly. "What middle school are you from, _extra_?"

Iida was taken back by his loud personality. "I-I'm from Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida." The other teen just laughed loudly again, leaning more forward towards Iida.

"Names Bakugo Katsuki!" Bakugo declared, "You're a stuck-up elitist? I should just blow you to bits, just to show you that I'm better than any elitist!"

Tenya didn't know what to say, no one has come right out and told him that they will blow him to bits. Being surprised is an understatement, Tenya was horrified. "T-That's awful! It's hard to believe that you want to become a hero!"

Ichigo looked amused at the whole situation. He can tell Bakugo is messing with Iida in his own sick way of joking. But the sound of the door opening caught Ichigo's attention. A small teen could be seen peeking around the doorframe, a plain looking teen. His green messy hair is what really sticks out about him, it was almost like his hair was never tamed.

Iida was the one that greeted the short teen, "I'm from Somei Academy—" Iida began but was interrupted by the shorter teen.

"I-I heard you already." The plain-looking boy said, "I'm Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you Iida." Izuku looked timid but that was understandable since Tenya's personality is the kind that's all in your face.

Iida and Izuku got into a conversation about the exam they took. '_Must of been in the same exam group.' _Ichigo thought to himself as he leaned on his hand on the desk. Izuku looked slightly nervous talking to the glasses wearing teen as if he was unsure what to say to Iida. Then the classroom door opened once more, and a cheery voice could be heard.

"Oh! I know that curly hair!" The owner of the voice made Izuku jolt upwards. "You're the plain looking boy! I'm glad you made it to U.A too!" A short girl walked in with a warm smile on her lips. Her brown eyes matched the color of her hair which was styled in a bob haircut which curved inwards at the ends. She also sported the female version of the school uniform that Ichigo has seen around the school.

Then the teen had a realization, "Oh! I never told you my name! I'm Uraraka Orchaco, pleased to meet you!" The smile never leaving Uraraka's lips, which seemed to draw Izuku in further. He was already smitten with the other teen.

Tenya rejoined Ichigo at his desk, "It seems a few students from my exam made it to the same class as me." Iida said sitting down next to Ichigo who gave a glance in his direction. "Some of their quirks are very interesting- Ah! That reminds me, I have not seen yours, Ichigo!"

Ichigo waved it off like it wasn't a big deal. "Yeah, maybe you'll see it. It's a mix between my old man's and my mother's." He said with a subtle, yet sad tone to his voice but his eyes narrowed as if he is remembering a horrible incident. Tenya seemed to catch it and opened his mouth to apologize, but then a man in a sleeping bag made him do a double take.

"If you're here just to socialize, then get out." The man in the sleeping bag said as he stood up, Ichigo assumed this was their teacher. "This is the Hero course, I don't want any kind of slacking off."

As he spoke more students filed in, Ichigo didn't recognize which meant they didn't make an impact on him at all. There was one girl who gave him a light glare from something he must have said before but dismissed it quickly. The man finally unzipped the sleeping bag which he stepped out of and Ichigo never seen someone looked so worn out before. He is a tall slender man with shoulder-length black hair, his eyes are half-lidded as if he didn't get any sleep in the past week. The worn out man sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and a long scarf around his neck.

"It took you eight seconds for everyone to quiet down. Time is precious. It seems that you lot aren't rational." He said as he sipped on what looked like a juice box. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. I guess I'm pleased to meet you." Aizawa then tucked his sleeping bag away and pulled out a box. "Quickly put these on and head out to the grounds."

The women of the class screamed at the men to get out while they got changed. They were justified since some of the guys of their class did come off as pervy. Ichigo had other thoughts in his head and it revolved around their homeroom teacher. Shota Aizawa.

* * *

Class 1-A now stood on the grounds where Aizawa advise them to go. Everyone is in their gym uniforms which are supplied by U.A. Aizawa stood in front of them with tired eyes as he put eye drops in, then he coughed into his hand.

"We will be doing a test of quirks."

"What about the entrance ceremony and guidance sessions?!" Ochaco expressed her concerns about what most of the other students thinking about. Any normal homeroom teacher would bring their students to the entrance ceremony but this isn't a normal school. U.A is a school to train heroes, not to educate for a normal nine-to-five job.

"Those are a waste of time if you want to become heroes," Aizawa said as his eyes traveled between each student. "U.A is known for its 'Freestyle' educational system. That applies to us teachers as well." Hearing this made most of his students go wide-eyed, it's unheard of to have such a reckless teaching method but it must work. Since the top heroes are big shots and not to mention powerful.

The silent students gave Aizawa the signal to continue. "We will be doing a few events, softball throwing, the standing long jump, the fifty-meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side to side stepping and seated toe touch." Eraser Head counted off the number of events they will be doing but there is a catch. "You did these in middle school, correct? They are your standard no-quirks-allowed gym events. Unfortunately, this country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's absurd."

Aizawa sighed to himself and continued since no one had any questions yet. His eyes glanced over to Ichigo who stood in the back of the group since he was one of the few tallest in the class. "I'll use who did the best on the exam for a demonstration." Bakugo stepped forward with a smirk but Aizawa frowned at the teen. "That was not you, Bakugo. The one who did best on the exam is, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Bakugo was surprised then he turned to the orange haired teen and shot him a death glare which Ichigo gladly returned but accompanied with a scowl."What the hell! How did he do the best one the exam?! How many points did carrot top get?!"

Ichigo clenched his fist in anger, he had enough out of this loud mouth. But Aizawa beat him to it. "Kurosaki-san here scored a hundred points on the exam." Once that left the middle-aged man's mouth the other students began murmuring amongst each other. They were all wondering how strong is Kurosaki Ichigo and where did he come from.

Yaoyorozu Momo narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the orange haired teen, and she held her chin in her hand.'_He was in my exam group, but was pulled away for an urgent matter. Kurosaki-san was pulled away by Aizawa, but the question is why? Did he do a different exam? If so, what was it?' _Momo thought as her eyes followed the teen in question. He is currently a mystery since she knew Ichigo wasn't from this city but from Karakura Town which is a good ways away. It adds more of a mystery to him.

"How far did you throw in middle school, Kurosaki-san ?" Aizawa asked while throwing him a softball.

Ichigo shrugged as he walked in the circle, there are lines further out which indicates how many meters the ball is thrown. "Roughly around seventy meters." He said honestly. Behind him Ichigo can hear the frustration from Bakugo, he is muttering curses under his breath how Aizawa made a fool out of him.

"That's good," Aizawa said. "Now begin. Use your quirk but don't leave the circle." He watched closely since he is up close to Ichigo, Aizawa can see how his quirk actually works.

Ichigo let out a breath as he activated his quirk. Black energy began to come out of his chest and covered his body in a protective shroud. The shroud covered his body from the neck down forming the shihakusho, but instead of his sword that it formed it covered his hands. His new appearance got a few surprises from his new classmates, Ichigo could hear Izuku muttering to himself as he made mental notes on Ichigo's Quirk. Now gripping the softball with new strength, Ichigo pulled his arm back.

The orange haired teen could feel all the muscles in his arm begin to strain as he threw the ball with unreal strength. It was as if the ball was a bullet leaving Ichigo's hand. Once it got far enough in the air, no one could see it. But Aizawa was looking at the screen of his phone and it had a reading on it.

"Looks like the softball made contact with the ground," Aizawa said as he turned it around to show everyone. Holding the phone, he held it so the whole class can see the screen. "710.6 meters. That's how much a quirk can help boost someone's abilities in these events."

"Awesome! So we can use our quirks for real?! Aw man the hero course is great!" A student with red hair said as he clenched his fist. A grin is on his lips showing the excitement he held now.

Aizawa turned fully towards his students. "Awesome, you say? You all are going to become heroes after three years here. But you think this will be fun and games?" The look in his eyes gave off a eerie feeling in the students of class 1-A. "We will do this. Whoever scores the lowest across all of the eight will be judged hopeless and will be expelled."

There was outrage among the young students. Calling it absurd and ridiculous. But Aizawa's smile never wavered from his face. Overall now the students with the weaker quirks are nervous while the ones with stronger ones aren't as nervous. "Your fate is in my hands." Aizawa ran a hand through his hair showing his eyes fully, a grin on his face which looked like it didn't belong there. "Welcome to the Hero course at U.A High!"

The first event was the fifty-meter dash. There are starter blocks at the starting line which is marked by white chalk and two lanes that are also marked by the same white chalk. Down by the finish line, there is a camera and a small speaker to call out times as the participants. Ichigo and Iida were stretching at the starting line when the orangette noticed the exhaust pipes coming out of Iida's calves. He wasn't sure how he didn't notice before since it sticks out like a sore thumb, also it makes his calves ridiculously huge.

"Good luck, Kurosaki-kun!" Iida said as he revved his engine which resided in his in calves. It's only natural that Iida has incredible speed, Ichigo does have speed but just nothing absurd but he will try his best to keep up.

"Yeah, you too Tenya." Ichigo said as he activated his quirk once more. The pressure of it on his muscles could be felt, a new source of energy flowed through his veins as the shihakusho formed over his body. The two teens put their feet in the starting blocks. Their left foot is both in front while their right foot staggered back a bit. Their fingers rested on the ground right before the starting line as if they are about to run an Olympic event.

Since Ichigo and Tenya are in the ready formation they can hear the computerized voice giving them the commands for the event. "Runners, on your mark! Get set!" Both teen's rear ends stuck up and leaned forward feeling gravity trying to pull them forward into the ground. The sound of the starting gun signaled the teen's to take off running. The muscles in Ichigo's legs burned from how his quirk is enhancing his leg strength.

Even with the help of his quirk, Tenya easily passed Ichigo with such speed that he crossed the finish line almost two seconds before Ichigo. It was a defeat but he saw it coming. Ichigo figured Tenya's quirk would enhance his speed but he didn't realize by how much.

"Three-point zero-three seconds!"

"Four point ninety-eight seconds!"

Ichigo let out a breath of air, "I didn't realize how fast you were." He said while the shroud over his body began to dissolve off of him. "That's a great quirk." Ichigo praised which made Tenya rubbed the back of his neck.

"It seems like your quirk is a jack of all trades. Good strength and decent speed. What is it called?" Iida asked while adjusting his glasses, watching as the black substance dissolve into nothing.

"It's called Battle Shroud. When it covers my body, I become faster and stronger, as it gives me a defensive layer. But it does have drawbacks." Ichigo explained as they walked to the side to watch the rest of their classmates do the event next.

Tenya looked very interested in Ichigo's quirk, "Amazing. I have never heard of a quirk that was able to do that. This is the first. You said it's a mix between your parents?" To which Ichigo nodded his head, "You must have some powerful quirks that run in your family!"

"Yeah, something like that," Ichigo said, but then he changed the subject. "Are you related to Ingenium at all? He has a quirk similar as you." Tenya was surprised that someone was able to figure that out but more surprised Ichigo knew who Ingenium is. But it was bound to happen since they both have the Engine quirk.

"Why yes! He is my brother actually. Our whole family has the Engine quirk but I am honestly surprised that you figured that out."

"Hey. Hey. Don't need to bring me down like that, I do pay attention to the hero world in Japan so I know a thing or two."

"Ah! I am sorry, Kurosaki-san! I didn't mean to offend you at all!"

Ichigo waved it off with a slight chuckle, "I was kidding. You are fun to mess with once in a while."

The other students were quickly finished with the first event and started to gather around each other once again. Class 1-A is waiting on Aizawa to lead them to the next event, to pass the time the students began talking about their fellow classmate's quirks. Ichigo was staring in the sky to pass the time when a short girl approached him. He didn't notice since she is right out of his vision.

"Kurosaki-san, I presume? Seems we will be sharing the same class this year."

The teen blinked and looked down at the girl, and cocked an eyebrow. Before him stood a short girl, her black hair is shoulder length with several strands of hair hanging in front of her face. But what caught his attention was the icy stare but it didn't seem hostile. "Huh? Who the hell are you?" Ichigo said which the short teen took offense to the taller teen's vulgar attitude.

"How do you not know! I am Kuchiki Rukia, my brother is Kuchiki Byakuya!" Rukia shouted which drew some attention their way which already sparked some murmurs among their class.

"You act like I should know who that is, short stuff."

Once those words left his mouth, he felt an incredible pain in his shin and he hissed while pulling his knee up to his chest. His hands reached down and rubbed the pain away, "Damn it! That hurt! You don't go around kicking people in the shins!" Ichigo seethed as he put his foot back on the ground.

"You're lucky I let that disrespect slide otherwise I would freeze you," Rukia said her violet eyes narrowing down at Ichigo.

Ichigo was surprised by the threat. He expected something like this from Bakugo over this girl but then Ichigo smirked. "I would love to see you try." Rukia looked surprised but then smirked while holding up her hand and even standing over a foot away from her Ichigo could feel the harsh cold aura she gave off. The air around him seem to get colder by the second even though it's the beginning of April.

"N-Now lets calm down, Rukia." A taller girl approached Rukia from behind, "All this fighting is unnecessary!" Ichigo's eyes now glanced at the taller girl, and Ichigo remembered where he had seen her before. The girl calming Rukia down is the girl from the exam group he was supposed to be in, she was the one who was exposing plenty of her skin.

"Ah! Yaoyorozu-san I apologize. I forgot myself there for a moment." Rukia said while deactivating her quirk which relieved the cold air Ichigo was feeling. She did this while looking sheepishly at Momo and Ichigo.

"I'm confused." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. He honestly has no idea what is happening right now. Rukia made it feel like she was going to attack him and now she is almost acting sheepishly as if she didn't mean to threaten him.

Momo had a sheepish look on her face, "Rukia is just looking for a rival to push her to push her beyond her limits, so she decided to pick you as that rival since you did the best on the entrance exam." She said, as her calculating eyes stared at Ichigo. Momo didn't want to poke and prod at him right now about how he got a perfect score on the exam.

"You could have just come out and said that, moron!"

"Moron?! The only moron here is you!" Rukia said as she poked him in the chest. Momo let out a sigh as she watched the two bark insults back and forth, while the other students around them looked on amusedly. They were actually relieved to know that the student who placed first in their class isn't a stuck up jerk or someone who jokes about killing his classmates.

Momo sighed. There is nothing she can do to help the situation at all, but Ichigo first one to turn away from Rukia. He is now looking over at Momo. "You were in my exam group, weren't you?" He said while getting the attention of Momo back onto him.

"Yeah, that's right. You told me to put some clothes on." Momo crosses her arms while arching an eyebrow. Waiting on a response from her new classmate.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "W-Well. I wasn't expecting someone bold enough to show that much skin. Sorry about that." The way he said that made him sound genuine about his apology which caught Momo by surprise.

Rukia was about to scold Ichigo for his brashness, but Momo began talking before the shorter girl could. "Well, it's alright," Momo said forgiving him. "I need my skin to be exposed for my quirk to work. Otherwise, my clothes would rip every time I used it."

"That makes sense then. To have as much skin exposed as possible." Ichigo said it would be annoying each time you used your quirk that it destroyed your clothes. He can see why she exposed her skin like that now.

"Looks like Aizawa-sensei is done with the results. Guess the next event is happening soon." Momo said as her eyes followed the worn out man, who gave the order to follow him to the gymnasium.

"Kurosaki-san. Do you actually believe Aizawa-sensei will expel who does the worst in these events?" Rukia said while the three of them followed the other students into the gymnasium.

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair as he thought about his response. As they walked the boy could feel the gazes of both girls he is currently with, which doesn't help. It adds more pressure to the response he is putting together. "I think, he can't expel someone for performing the worst on these events. I mean— he can't have that kind of power, can he? He's a teacher, not the principal or someone with that kind of power in the school." Bringing his hand he rubbed the back of head now. A habit he picked up when he was younger when he would be put on the spot. "I think it's a ploy to try to bring out the potential of our quirks if we are put under pressure like the chance of being expelled."

Momo was slightly surprised. From how Ichigo presents himself, intelligent wasn't one of them if she was being honest. She suspected he acted more or a delinquent but under that is a keen boy who has a short temper by how he interacted with Rukia. But Rukia did come off strongly towards him, he was defending himself which is understandable.

"I figured that out when Aizawa-sensei was giving us the lecture," Momo said. As they talked, the faculty of U.A walked around giving each student a device. The device is to calculate how much their grip strength is in kilograms. The long-haired teen examined the device as she spoke. "He is giving us a motivator to draw out our potential with our quirks. Aizawa-sensei then would determine how much we are able to grow— as a student and as a future hero."

"Best of luck on the future events, Yaoyorozu-san, Kurosaki-san!" Rukia said as she took her grip device across the gymnasium floor. The teen wanted to focus on the task at hand since strength isn't her strong suit and didn't want her classmates to see her results of the event.

Momo opened her gym jacket, and her chest is covered of course by a black sports bra. Her stomach began to glow and a gauntlet began to come out her. Which was amazing to Ichigo's amazement, he has never seen anything like this. The gauntlet now laid in her hands, and she started to put it on her right hand. The silver gauntlet went the length of her forearm to her hand, it looked like it was part of an exoskeleton suit. With a squeeze to the device, it read: 400.72 kilograms.

"That's a handy quirk, Momo," Ichigo said while he squeezed his grip device with the help of his quirk. The orange haired teen's own device read: 384.26 kilograms. Of course that his quirk helped me with that if he did that without it he would be considered a freakishly strong quirkless person. The black shroud around him whipped aggressively around him, it didn't seem to follow laws of physics since there is no wind that could make it whip around like that. Momo didn't want to ask how it worked.

"Thanks, Kurosaki-san!"

* * *

Over the course of the events, Ichigo did well in all of them. Being athletic plus the help of Battle Shroud it looked like he will be in the top three at least. What really surprised him was, he lost the softball throw. Ochaco won by making the ball float all the way in the atmosphere, Aizawa ended up giving her the score of Infinity.

Before Izuku threw the softball earlier but only went forty-six meters, that was when Aizawa erased the short boy's quirk. Of course, he blinked to let Izuku have his quirk back. From where Ichigo stood he couldn't hear what the conversation between the two was about. All he could tell it was Aizawa scolding the young teen or giving him instructions.

On the second wind up from Izuku, he surprised everyone there. The softball was like a rocket and even separated a few clouds in the sky. "Holy shit," Ichigo said out loud, which was suppose to be to himself. The final score that Izuku got in the softball throw was 710.84 meters which just beat Ichigo's score barely.

"Language!" Some student said, which Ichigo obviously ignored.

The ball did make contact with the ground since Aizawa showed his score which read: seven hundred and five point three meters. The only one upset about the success of Izuku was Katsuki. He is shaking with anger and resentment. The loudmouth teen then took off running, using his quirk to propel himself faster towards the timid boy.

"Deku! What the hell is this?! Explain yourself!" Katsuki screamed as he launched himself forward. But that came to a stop as he is wrapped in Aizawa's scarf. "What..?" the short-tempered teen said, "This cloth is stiff!"

"You guys are really going to make me keep using my quirk? Geez." Aizawa said with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Just stop trying to use them on each other- I saw that earlier Kuchiki-san." There was a 'My apologies!' somewhere off in the back of the group of students. "You guys are seriously giving me dry eye, now come on. One last event then we can go over the results." Once Katsuki calmed down, Aizawa gladly released him to rejoin the rest of the class again.

The rest of the events were easy for Ichigo, basic physical events which his quirk excels in. Anything physical he can do more than proficient some other students had trouble but others did almost as well as he did. Surprising Ichigo, Momo did the best in the majority since she used her high intellect to find a way to overcome the difficulties she would have had. Rukia also did fairly well, as well as Todoroki Shoto. Shoto's and Rukia have similar quirks, that's what brought the usually quiet teen to actually strike up a conversation with Rukia.

Now the class of 1-A stood before Aizawa who held a remote in his hand. He is ready to show the results of how everyone did. Ichigo stood with, Tenya, Rukia, and Momo. Tenya seemed anxious as well as Izuku and Ochaco, when Aizawa began speaking. Everyone started to listen intently on what he had to say about the results. "Now let's move along. Time for the results."

Silence. No one dared to try to speak, plenty of the students were nervously waiting on the results and how well they did. Seeing no one is going to interrupt him, Aizawa continued. "Your total scores will reflect on how well you did in each of the events. Explaining the process would waste time. So all you get is the final rankings."

He then clicked on the remote and a hologram appeared in front of him. "Oh yeah. I was lying about expelling someone." Aizawa then chuckled darkly as he watched the flabbergasted faces on some of his students. They all still didn't say anything, their eyes were wide as they stared at their homeroom teacher. "That was a ration deception meant to bring the best out of you and your abilities. Which it seemed to work!"

"What?!" Tenya exclaimed. He and the other students were surprised and slightly annoyed that Aizawa told them that _white lie_. A good amount of them believed they were going to get expelled if they did come in last!

"It was pretty obvious that was a lie, Tenya." Ichigo said which got the attention of Tenya. "It didn't take much to figure out." Ichigo then glanced over at Izuku who basically crying and the face he was making. Ichigo was amazed by how it contorted like that.

The rankings went: 1. Yaoyorozu Momo 2. Kurosaki Ichigo 3. Todoroki Shoto 4. Bakugo Katsuki 5. Kuchiki Rukia 6. Iida Tenya 7. Tokoyami Fumikage 8. Shoji Mezo 9. Ojiro Mashirao 10. Kirishima Eijiro 11. Ashido Mina 12. Uraraka Ochaco 13. Koda Koji 14. Sato Rikido 15. Asui Tsuyu 16. Aoyama Yuga 17. Kaminari Denki 18. Jiro Kyouka 19. Hagakure Toru 20. Midoriya Izuku.

Izuku stared at the results, and now it's official. He is literally starting at the bottom, the boy has to climb his way up the rankings. Izuku wants to prove himself to All Might that he can use the quirk he is given to him as if it's his own!

Aizawa then gave Izuku a nurse pass. "Go to Recovery Girl and get healed up. Tomorrow's trials won't get any easier." The student gladly took the pass and headed towards back into the school before his class. Izuku is happy to get his finger healed, doing all of those events with a broken finger was making his results worse than they would of been. Even if his results were all below average, he couldn't use his quirk to its full potential. The young teen would ultimately destroy his body again since he doesn't have a grasp on how to control One for All.

Izuku didn't waste any time to get to recovery girl leaving the rest of his class behind with Aizawa. He ran back into U.A High while holding his finger in place, which didn't look pretty. Ichigo got a good look Izuku's finger and it made him cringe, to Ichigo the shorter teen's finger looked broken in multiple places. The orange haired teen wondered how Izuku is not used to his quirk if he had it since he was at least four years old.

The rest of class 1-A headed back to the locker room to get changed back into their school uniforms. It didn't take long to change, but some of the other guys were sore as was Ichigo. Even if it wasn't much it was still technically physical training, it would make anyone sore afterward.

* * *

The rest of the day went normal, well as normal as a hero school can go. Throughout the day teachers were coming and going to class 1-A to teach subjects that a normal school would: English, History of Quirks, Math, Current events. With the hands-on courses like Hero Basic Training which plenty of the students are looking forward to test, especially someone like Bakugo.

Once the final bell rang, everyone sprung up and gathered their bags and belongings. A few of the students even exchanged phone numbers. Ichigo left with a few phone numbers of his classmates. His eyes glanced over his contact list again, Iida Tenya, Kuchiki Rukia, somehow Izuku's number got his way in his phone, Kirishima Eijiro's number got in there too and lastly Yaoyorozu Momo's number was saved in his phone there was a few others but he wasn't sure who they were exactly since his phone was being passed around by everyone. Ichigo then sighed, it was the same for his other classmates. Their phone's got to him and reluctantly he gave some of his classmates his number to keep in touch and of course in case of an emergency.

Walking out on the concrete path, Ichigo made his way towards the gate. "Kurosaki-kun!" It was the voice of Tenya _again. _The teen being called sighed, turning back around there was Tenya, Izuku, and Ochaco walking towards him. "Are you heading to the train station as well?" Tenya asked, now that all four of them are walking together.

"We all are going to the station! Well except Deku, he is walking distance away from here." Ochaco said smiling at Ichigo. "I don't think we met Kurosaki-san!"

"Ah no, I live pretty close now. So I walk to school and I walk home." Ichigo answered Tenya who seemed to nod his head enthusiastically. "You're Infinity girl." Ichigo said which made Ochaco laugh softly. "You don't have to be so formal with me. You can call me by my given name."

"Ah- Ichigo-san." Izuku spoke up getting Ichigo's attention. "S-Since you walk to and from school. Want to walk together? Since we both have to walk anyway." Ichigo's naturally scowl is what makes Izuku nervous around him, but Ichigo isn't actually angry with the short teen not like Bakugo.

"I don't see a problem with that,"Ichigo said when they got to the gate. Ichigo and Izuku bid their farewells to Ochaco and Tenya as they made their way to the train station. The two teens now walked in silence but Ichigo broke that silence. "How's your finger doing? During the softball throw, it looked like it was in pretty bad shape." Ichigo asked while glancing down at the bandaged finger.

"Oh, my finger is better," Izuku said sheepishly. "Recovery Girl fixed me up quickly. I already can bend it!" But then the curly haired teen thought back to what the nurse said. "The nurse said, that her quirk boosts recovery factors. But recovery needs stamina if I keep getting hurt I'll eventually die."

"Geez. That's pretty terrifying." Ichigo said honestly. He made a mental note try not to see Recovery Girl often. "Why do you want to become a hero, Izuku?" He asked Ichigo is curious why Izuku working hard to become a hero.

"Well. I want to be like All Might. Someone who saves people with a smile on his face. An unwavering smile." Izuku said. He always gets giddy when he talked about All Might. "Why do you want to become a hero, Ichigo-san?"

"I want to protect the public and the people I hold close to me." He said honestly. Ichigo didn't care if it sounded soft, it's a true statement and he will stand behind it all the way till he becomes a hero.

"Doesn't your name mean, 'One who protects'?" Izuku now asked while holding his chin. He knows the other meaning is strawberry but Izuku doesn't want to feel the wrath of Ichigo if it upset him.

The taller teen blinked, he was impressed someone got it on the first try. Usually, he would be called strawberry on the first try. "That's right, I'm surprised that you got it on the first try. Usually, people think its means strawberry— it does mean strawberry but I take one who protects personally."

"It seems fitting!" Ichigo arched an eyebrow at Izuku who then continued, "Since you want to become a hero, they are considered as protectors too! That is why Ichigo is a fitting name." Izuku then blushed at how he sounded, it was like he was gushing over the irony.

"I see what you mean." Ichigo chuckled. The taller teen is amused by Izuku's ramblings and how awkward he can be. It was a breath of fresh air honestly, Ichigo is use to the personalities of his father and Tenya which are more in your face. Ichigo appreciates the new attitude from the short teen.

As the duo walked on the sidewalk, the sun began to finally set in the horizon. The street lights flicked on brightening up the now dark streets, people getting off of work filled the sidewalks. While the streets filled with cars quickly which caused heavy traffic for those who drive to and from work. The two new U.A student's chatted away as they walked, getting to know each other more. Izuku started to become less and less nervous once he realized Ichigo is actually kind under that cold demeanor he has on the outside.

"This is me," Izuku said as he looked up to apartments where he lived with his mother. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Ichigo-san!"

Ichigo gave Izuku a wave as the latter enters the lobby of his apartment complex and headed towards the Midoriya residence. The orange haired teen continued his walk towards his small apartment which was only a few blocks away. It was already late, he hoped he had enough to time cook dinner and get some homework done.

Sighing from his mouth, he set his eyes forward as he kept on moving. Ichigo passed all kinds of people, businessmen, businesswomen, students, street entertainers, and food vendors. But then someone walked into him with their shoulder down trying to intentionally knock Ichigo out of the way.

"You should watch where you're going, kid." A fairly tall young man said as the two males turned toward each other. Ichigo took note of his appearance, the man that bumped into is lanky but is slightly taller than the U.A student. The lanky man has longish spiky hair which just hung in his eyes, Ichigo just could see the color of his eyes which are turquoise and thin as the man narrowed his eyes down at the boy. But what really made Ichigo shiver is the gnarled, wrinkled purple patches of skin that is on much of the man's lower face and neck. There seemed to be surgical stables and hoop piercings attached all over his skin. Ichigo couldn't tell if these scars were accidental or self-inflicted.

"You're the one who walked into me," Ichigo said pointing out what really happened. The scarred man wasn't really wearing anything that stood out, just a blue jacket that has a high ripped collar with matching pants that stops right above his ankles and on his feet are a pair of black dress shoes. Underneath the jacket, he is wearing a gray scoop-neck shirt and around his waist is a gray belt with a circular pattern.

"Oh?" The scarred man said, walking closer to Ichigo. The young teen felt shivers run up his spine. Something about this man is telling Ichigo he is bad news. "You sure seem confident about yourself, brat. You want to rethink that?" He said with a threatening tone in his voice.

"Hey! What are you doing to that kid?" A police officer spoke up as he now stood in between Ichigo and the scarred man. He noticed the hostile tension coming from the man, it's his job to keep peace in the public.

The lanky man held up how hands in feigned surrender. "Relax, Mr. Officer. We were only chatting." A scarred smirk never leaving his face as he spoke in a calm manner. Which the police officer gave a suspicious look towards the scarred man who began to walk away and gave Ichigo and the police officer a wave. "I might see you around."

Once he was out of sight the police officer turned to Ichigo. "Are you alright? What's your name? You can call me Officer Hiki." Hiki said while taking out a pen and notepad. "Do you want to report this incident?"

Ichigo shook his head, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm fine." He said as he glanced the way the dark-haired man went. The feeling Ichigo got from him was definitely malicious, something about him didn't sit right with him. "Nah. It's not a big deal, just a confrontation no fighting happened."

Hiki sighed as he put his notepad away, "Well, get home, Kurosaki-san. Don't get in more trouble." The police officer walked away grumbling, "I have to meet my quota for the month!" Hiki said, crossing the street to find any more rukus around his section of the city.

"Geez. This city is more lively than Karakura." Ichigo mumbled as he turned on his heel and headed towards his small apartment again, which is only a few blocks away. Approaching his apartment complex, Ichigo walked through the lobby and to the stairs and climbed them to the fourth floor.

Opening the door to his apartment, he walked in while closing it behind him. Sighing out loud he threw his bag on the couch and headed to the kitchen to make something quick for dinner. Just some rice and curry, thanks to Yuzu, Ichigo is a better cook than he was before. Since he is going to be living on his own for a while Yuzu trained him how to make a decent dish, it was brutal training for months since he took the entrance exam in the winter. Ichigo didn't know his younger sister could be so brutal.

But his thoughts went to a more important matter, what Aizawa has planned for tomorrow. From what Ichigo gathered, Aizawa is hard to read and he has an interesting way to teach. All he has to look forward now is the next day at U.A High.

* * *

_**And there's that. Thank you for reading and I should be starting chapter three once this is posted. Follow me on twitter if you have questions or anything along those lines. My twitter handle is: ReiatsuSoul**_


End file.
